And then I Met You and Everything Changed
by LlamasAtTheDisco
Summary: She was just an ordinary American girl. He was just a not-so-ordinary British guy. Her name? Lainne Crossworthy. His name? Dan Howell. A Danisnotonfire FanFiction. Rated M for sexual themes, self harm, and language.
1. Chapter 1-Lainne

**Summary- **When a new young, rather unique girl moves next door to YouTube star Dan Howell, his outlooks on life and love are questioned and changed for the better.

**Disclaimer- **Unfortunately, I do not own Dan or Phil.

**And Then I Met You and Everything Changed**

_Chapter One-Lainne_

My name is Lainne Acacia Crossworthy. And, yes, Acacia _is _a real word. My mother is a florist, and apparently at the time, she was into flower names for babies. Anyway, my name isn't the only thing that is a bit odd about me. I have pink hair. Yep, that's right. Pink. It isn't at all average. But here's the thing… I've never exactly been _average. _I've always done things a bit differently than most people, and my appearance is just another one of those things. I am me. No one more, and no one less.

It was my twenty-first birthday, and I spent most of the day trying to make use of the free time I had before the dinner with my family tonight. I tried talking them out of it. I never really liked being celebrated. But I had failed at reigning my over-the-top mother in on this one.

I sat down at the keyboard in the corner of my room, gliding my fingers across the smooth surface of the keys, absentmindedly playing a few tunes here and there. Realizing that I was on the verge of collapsing from sheer boredom, I picked up a pencil, and collected the sheet music I had hidden in a drawer to the left of the keyboard. Placing it on the music holder, I studied over my original piece carefully, reading over the notes, checking for any mistakes or errors. I began the song, my fingers moving across the keys fluently and efficiently, the musical resonance filling the entire room. Deep into the essence of the sound, I snapped back into reality and flinched, screwing up an entire chord, the instrument making an ugly sound.

"Damn you, Ryan." I said harshly to my older brother standing at the door with a Party-Popper in his hand.

"Happy birthday, little sis'!" He exclaimed running towards me, embracing me in a bear hug.

When I managed to wriggle my way out of his grasp, I rolled my eyes. Ryan was 6'3, packed in with pure muscle. Unlike me, he had tan skin, with natural, caramel colored hair, with my hazel eye color. A big, toothy grin pulled at his lips, with that same happy-go-lucky demeanor he had obtained at birth.

"Thanks Ry." I said, smiling.

He flopped down on my bed, tracing the patterns on my purple bed-spread. He looked at me, then at the window, then back at me, as if he were expecting someone to jump in from two stories down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh ,nothing. Just waiting on someone."

"Would that "someone" be Stacie?"

He looked at me and snorted. "Lainne, please. I broke up with Stacie two weeks ago."

I looked at him and frowned. "You know, if you weren't so picky about the certain qualities you require for a girl, you might could actually keep a girlfriend for more than a week." I said.

Ryan cocked an eye-brow. " Since when are you interested in-" He stopped, peaking out towards the window, a wide grin growing on his face.

"Ryan, what…" I didn't have time to complete the sentence, because in a split second, my eyes were covered by a pair of strong, calloused hands. I opened my mouth to complain, but was shhed and told to wait.

"It's a surprise, now stop resisting. Trust me, you'll like it." He said, and I complied, tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for this "surprise" Ryan had so generously bestowed upon me at the last minute.

I could just barely make out footsteps coming toward my room, the closer they came, the more precise the sound was. I heard a giggle, and predicted the person was just a yard away from me now. When Ryan dropped his hands from my eyes, mine widened with joy, and a grin made itself visible on my lips.

"Josie!" I exclaimed, running towards my best friend,-no, my sister.

"Hey La!" She chimed, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

Josie and I had been best friends since grade school. She was one of those girls who was just about one of the most popular girls in school. Sometimes I wonder how she and I came to be best friends. Josie was a flawless human being. Honey blonde, shoulder length hair, porcelain smooth skin and emerald green eyes, average height, and a lean build. She had guys lined up at her doorstep, but acted as if she' was oblivious to that fact. I was so, so lucky to have her in my life, I couldn't imagine existing without her.

"Happy birthday." She said, and handed me a small, rectangular black box.

"Haha, don't remind me." I said, and thanked her for the gift.

I pulled open the lid, and smiled at what lay underneath it. A sterling silver heart, with the words 'best friends' engraved on the front. I looked up, noticing that she had one on, matching mine. I blinked a bit, feeling a lump forming in my throat.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you so much." I said, hugging her a second time.

"No problem, your twenty-first should be the best ever!" She said, and chuckled.

I laughed and turned towards Ryan. "Thanks for the gift, now shoo." I said, then attempted to push him towards the door.

"Ry, quit being such an ass and get out!" Josie laughed, and joined me, pushing on his hard, muscled back.

"Okay, Okay! Sheesh. Happy Birthday, Lainne, love you! Love you too Josie!" He said as he walked out, making a heart symbol with his hands. He always could put a smile on our faces.

Josie turned to me, smiling her model-like smile. "I know someone else who has a present for you." She said slyly, taking my hand and pulling me towards the Mac computer to the left of my room. I rolled my eyes, wondering why a "present" would have anything to do with my computer.

She sat down at in the desk chair, and typed 'YouTube' into the search engine.

"Okay, now you're really confusing me." I muttered, leaning against the chair, watching the screen intently.

Josie clicked a thumbnail, and immediately my stomach fluttered.

"Dan posted a video on your birthday! Isn't that cool! Aaah!" She squeeled.

Yeah, Did I forget to mention that she and I were Danosaurs?

I attempted to put on the most convincing poker face I could manage, but a smile broke through. She and I loved his video's. Not obsessively, or anything, but we were fans, you could say.

She played the video, and we watched, our eyes glued to the screen. His awkward cuteness and genuine charm always put a smile on my face. Not to mention how downright hilarious he could be. I'd ofted watch him when I was upset. It always made me feel better.

"It'd be amazing if you could ever meet him one day!" She said, smiling.

_But it won't. Things like that don't happen to girls like me._

"Yeah, that would be cool. " I said nonchalantly.

"Cool?" She began, "It'd be awesome! You know… You and Dan would look so cute togeth-"

" Oh, well look at the time! We should be heading to the restaurant now, and you know how they hate waiting!" I said. Now _I _was the one jerking _her_ arm, pulling her towards to the door.

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's Note: **So the first chapter finally came! I'm sorry if you guys wanted to see some Dan and Phil action, but the first chapter was mainly to introduce the main character. I will probably make the second chapter about Dan. If you have any idea's, comments, post a review!

Xoxo, Llaura.


	2. Chapter 2-Dan

A/N: So it's finally here! I assumed since this is a Danisnotonfire Fic, that you would want some Dan and Phil action, yes? Well here you go. A chapter to introduce the two guys we know and love. Dan and Phil! OH,And for some reason, a lot of the text is italicized. I don't know why this is, but I can't seem to change it. Please keep this in mind and I will do my best to fix it in the meantime.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Dan or Phil.

And Then I Met You and Everything Changed

_Chapter Two-Dan: _

_"_Phil, for the last time, we're not getting a Hamster!" I said, watching my Flatmate (And best friend) Phil, browse through Google, looking at pictures of those creepy Rodents he once bred when he was younger.

"Come on, Dan, please? They're not as bad as you think. I had multiple Hamsters at a time and they never caused trouble,-"

"No."

He sighed, and closed the lap top, taking a drink of water.

I walked over to him, and patted his shoulder. "Taking care of you is hard enough. We don't need animals here, and besides, we have Skyrim." I said, smiling.

Phil cocked an eye brow, getting up from the kitchen table. "And that has something to do with me wanting a Hamster, How?" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his tenor-toned voice.

I turned toward the flat screen, a grin breaking through on my lips. "Nothing." I sneered. "I just want to play Skyrim. Come on!"

He rolled his eyes, and while I ran towards the television, he made his way forward in no hurry.

Turning on the xBox, we waited for the game to turn on. When it finally did, we loaded our game, and picked up where we left off the night before.

It was thirty minutes into the game, and we showed no signs of getting bored. But I could sense uneasiness from Phil.

I concentrated on the game, while I could tell Phil was in his 'Own Little World' as I liked to call it. He turned towards me, hesitantly, blinking multiple times before opening his mouth to speak.

"You know… a Hamster isn't the only thing I think you should have." He said quietly.

I kept my eyes focused on the game, glancing at Phil only when it went to a loading screen. "What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat, as he was nervous to continue the conversation. " I mean, I think you should have someone… err… else, in your life."

I gave a questionable look, though my eyes remained glued to the screen. "By 'Someone else' in my life, I'm assuming you mean a girl, right?" I asked, understanding, now, the meaning behind his hesitation.

" …Dan. I can see that you're becoming more and more unhappy by the day. You think that I don't see the emptiness. But I do. Yes, you're content and happy most of the time, but let's face it. We're only young once! Wasting the hours away playing video games, isn't helping the situation…" He paused.

"Phil, I told you, I don't need a girl in my life now, or in the near future. I'm happy where I'm at. I'm happy. That's enough, Phil." I said, keeping a blank stare on my face. My eyes were not on the game now.

Lies, Dan. You're lying. My conscience told me.

Phil sighed in frustration. "No, you're not! What happened with you and Miranda was four years ago. You're twenty one years old! Dan, I know what she did to you but that doesn't mean there isn't anyone out there for-"

Disheartened, Angry, frustrated, and confused, I threw the controller down, jumping up from the floor.

"Phil , that's enough! Why can't you just drop it and stay out of that part of my life? I don't need a relationship to make me happy. Got that?" I snapped.

In that moment, the memories came flooding back. By then my eyes were clouded around the edges, on the verge of glazing over with tears. I swallowed harshly, and turned around, heading to my room and leaving a wide eyed Phil behind.

I shut the door a little louder than I should have, but I didn't care. I paced my room a few times, then came to a stop at the mirror. I stared into the reflection before me. I continued to look into the eyes of this person, and found myself asking, "This isn't me. It can't be who I am."

I turned away from the glass. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sat down, predominantly lost in thought and question. I gazed out of the window, watching the moon descend a translucent glow along the black skies. I lay there for a while, steering my mind away from the memories of my past relationship. Phil knew of it. He knew the story. But he wasn't there. He would never feel the pain. All of the hurt, and all of the confusion…that I felt. Who was he to try and get into the depths of one of the most heart-wrenching things that had happened to me? It wasn't any of his business.

"But he's my best friend." I whispered in the darkness of my room. I turned my head towards the door, and then slowly sat up.

Before my fingers reached out towards the silver knob on the door, I turned to the computer, biting down on my bottom lip. I contemplated getting on it. Writing on my blog was my stress reliever. I could relieve myself of the pain through the things that I wrote, and it was often my salvation, like it was at that moment. I sat down at my desk and pulled up my blog.

I thought for a moment, closing my eyes, sighing deeply. I opened them, and then began to type.

_"Worries do not take away tomorrow's troubles. It takes away today's peace. But do remember, my darling, that On the other side of fear, lies a vast ocean of freedom, in which holds the key to the boundless spirit sleeping within you, keeping you from being the person you'd love to be. But what if those spirits were behind it all? What if they were the very ones keeping you in the clutches of your pain?"_

And then I hit post.

It didn't take long before I knew that the comments would come crashing in. I sat and waited for a while, pacing my room once more, mostly thinking about what I should say to Phil. If I were to say anything at all.

As time passed, I decided to check my post once more. Sitting down at the computer for the second time, I scrolled through the comments. Most of them were things like "omg dan ur so cute!" Or,

"Dan tht was goo righter?" and let's not forget, "Gayyyyyyy."

Right before I closed my laptop, something caught my eye. A post, placed under the comment section of my own. It was a post that made good sense. It was beautifully written. So beautiful that chills ran down my spine.

_Comment from L : If worries take away today's peace, only fear displays amongst our selfish minds. For what our souls desire is neither peace, nor fear - but hope. Hope that perhaps fate will hand you that key to guide you to that ocean of freedom which stands beyond our wildest wonders. For not everyone stands by those who receive...but by those who are shunned by those boundless spirits you speak of._

I stared at the text, blinking only every now and then. I re-read it several times, still unable to comprehend the exquisite beauty a simple post on a blog could have. I jolted back into consciousness as I heard knocking on the door.

"Dan?" Phil asked softly. "We need to talk."

I turned towards the door, then back at the computer. Quickly, I re-posted the comment to my account with frantic fingers typing away at the keyboard. I shot up from the chair and walked to the door. This anonymous person had given me the courage to talk to Phil.

"I have to find this girl. I have to."

And with that, I took a deep intake of oxygen, and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3-Keep An Open Mind

**A/N:** Wow, where in the world has Llaura been, you ask? Well, she's been her procrastinate, lazy self. Sorry I haven't updated in ages guys. I've just been putting this off for a while now for some reason, but now it's time to get back into the swing of things, eh?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dan Howell or Phil Lester. :/ *cough cough* unfortunately. *cough cough*

**And Then I Met You and Everything Changed**

_Chapter Three- Keep An Open Mind_

_Lainne's POV._

_If worries take away today's peace, only fear displays amongst our selfish minds. For what our souls desire is neither peace, nor fear - but hope. Hope that perhaps fate will hand you that key to guide you to that ocean of freedom which stands beyond our wildest wonders. For not everyone stands by those who receive...but by those who are shunned by those boundless spirits you speak of._

_And…Post._

I re-read the comment I had posted on Dan's Blog, trying to hold my lap top steady as I squinted to view the small words on the screen, in Jose's super-expensive-shiny-silver-Lexus she got for her eighteenth birthday. I had to admit, I was shaking. I'd spent hours upon hours reading his posts, as well as other fans of his. (Can you say _illiterate_?) I rolled my eyes, and, looking away for a second as Jose asked me a question, I refreshed the page unintentionally.

What I saw as my attention centered back onto the screen made my stomach flutter and blood rush to my cheeks. As I saw my simple little reply to his writing reposted onto his page, I didn't know whether to be happy or embarrassed. My username hid my identity, but things like that would still worry a girl like me, who was filled to the brim with angst and worry over the smallest of things.

I smiled. What else could I do? Any true-blue Danosaur would smile if Dan himself took the time out of his day to come across your post and feel that it was good enough to land the cover of his blog. Jose looked at me out of the corner of her eye, her perfectly shaped eyebrow arching with a hint of suspicion on her features.

"Alright Lainney-Loo. What's going on? I know that smile anywhere. Is it something…Dan related?" She said with a smirk.

I looked into green eyes in which were mirroring my own. We were at a red light.

"Er, nothing," I paused to clear my throat. "I was just skimming through his Blog. No big deal." I said, in an attempt to sound nonchalant. It didn't work.

Josie paused, looking at me, then at my lap top. Back at me, and then my lap top once again.

I couldn't tell what had happened after that because in a flurry of hands and blonde hair she had snatched the computer from my lap. I protested by attempting to yank the computer back but she clutched it with an iron grip. I sat there unable to do anything while my friend began to giggle and grin.

Cars began to honk.

"Josie, you're holding up traffic!" I exclaimed.

No reply.

I looked into the rear-view mirror and noticed people rolling down their windows, honking and yelling at the silver Lexus holding up the traffic.

With simultaneous honks I yelled, "Josie!" and my lap top went flying out of her hands and she slammed on the break. Rolling down the window Josie rolled her eyes.

"CALM YOUR TITS, WOULD YOU?" She yelled out towards the honking cars. And I laughed.

She bounced up and down in the driver's seat, squealing and giggling like a five year old waking up on Christmas morning. I just looked forward, biting my lip in attempt to hold back my own excitement. Once again, it didn't work and I found myself involuntarily grinning and laughing in excitement of what had happened.

"Can you believe this, Lainne?" She said, keeping an eye on the road, yet continuing to let out her excitement.

"No, I can't…Of all the people in the world. He'd put what I wrote on his page? Haha, is this real life?" I joked, noticing the restaurant where my parents were waiting up ahead.

"I swear, Lainne. You two would be perfect for each other. I mean, of course there are a lot more girls out there who would die for a chance to be with Dan, but, it seems like you to are meant to be!" She said.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Never gonna happen." I said, and adjusted the purple beanie nestled over my pink locks, unlocking the car door as we pulled into the parking lot.

Josie rolled her eyes and mumbled something, coming to a stop in a parking place. We both stepped out and walked towards the entrance, Josie looking like a model compared to tee-shirted-skinny-jeaned-and-conversed- old me.

The waiter greeted us at the door and took us to our table, my parents and Ryan greeting us with bright smiles. Hmm. Ryan must have beaten us here.

"There's my beautiful daughter! Happy birthday!" My mother said.

I smiled, greeting both my parents with a warm hug, then turning back to sit down. Josie and I ordered, well, she ordered… I just randomly selected something off of the menu. We all settled in with harmless chit-chat, talking about half-hearted things like weather, school, and for Josie and mom, Clothes and gossip.

I took a small sip of my water, nodding occasionally to give them all at least some assurance that I was listening, but I had something—someone—else on my mind. Yep. Once again my mind was filled with thoughts of Dan and how he reposted my comment. Not to mention what Josie had said.

"_Lainne, you two would be perfect for each other."_

I cleared my throat, blinking a little too much as I looked at my parents. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, and they looked at me with question.

"We were just saying that the food was here." Ryan said.

I looked at our waiter coming with our plates, then back towards them, laughing awkwardly back at Ryan. "Oh, yeah, haha, right."

"Is…something wrong honey?" My mother asked, sharing a worried look with my dad.

I opened my mouth to speak, but just before I said anything, the waiter came and began handing out our food.

_Saved by the waiter._

We ate, occasionally slipping off into our own individual conversations, only rarely gathering into one whole discussion, just different topics here and there. Before I knew it, my father called for the bill, while Josie and mom laughed at something I frankly did not care about. Ryan was just in his own little world. As usual.

A few minutes passed, and eventually the bill was paid. As we were getting up to leave, I noticed that mom and dad were whispering amongst themselves. Looking over at Josie, I gave her a look, and she smiled, and I could tell she was restraining to hold in excitement.

But why would she be excited?

"Sit down, Lainne, we have some exciting news!" Mom squeaked.

"Oh God. You're not pregnant are you?!" I asked, eyes widened.

"Goodness no! She said, laughing uneasily. She looked at dad, and they both shared a wide grin. Now I'm the type of person who can't stand suspense. So I was at the edge of my seat, thinking of everything possible they might say.

She reached into her purse, and took out a rectangular shaped piece of paper.

I froze.

"Now I know how much you've always dreamed of going to England someday… and your father and I both know that you deserve what we're about to give you. Happy birthday!" She exclaimed, and handed me the paper.

An airline ticket to London, England.

I stared at it for a while, in complete shock, not knowing what to say, do, think, anything. All I did was stare at the miracle lying between my fingers. The corners of my lips turned upwards, and I shot out from the table and took both my parents into my arms, repeating 'I love you' about six times. I yanked in Josie, and I yanked in Ryan. My cheeks were aching from how much I smiled. This was by far the greatest birthday ever.

"You guys, this is too much!" I managed to choke out, 'I don't think I should do this…" and my dad placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Nonsense! You've treated us so kindly over the years, you've excelled in school, this is the least we could do. There's a performing arts school near the complex you'll be staying at, you'll stay the rest of this year and the summer to make up your mind if you'd like to stay or not. We want you to be somewhere, where we know you'll succeed, where we know you can be happy."

I had never been a needy child growing up. In fact, I asked for very little. I liked giving, more than I did receiving. I guess that's a good thing. But this?! This was too much! The rest of this year and the entire summer of next year? Would I like it? Would I miss home too much? There was a ton of things I needed to think about. But then again… whatever happens to a girl like me, living in a city like this? Nothing. Nothing ever happens here. My English teacher told me to get out while I could, because nothing amazing will ever happen here.

I want to go somewhere where things happen. I want something _amazing _to happen.

"I'll go." I said with a sigh, and a wide grin painted onto my face.

Josie wrapped her arms around me, smiling from ear to ear. "I just know you'll do great across the bird bath!" She said.

"Er, Josie, don't you mean 'across the pond'? Ryan said.

She nodded. "Yeah, whatever. I'm so happy for you, Lainne, I just know something great is going to happen to you one day. And I'll be there by your side whenever that day comes." Her singsong voice chimed, and I smiled.

"Thank you Josie. Thanks for everything." I said, and then turned to my parents.

My mom put her arm around me, and talked to me about details on where I'd be staying, different programs, and so on and so forth. I just listened contently, smiling at everything she mentioned.

_Maybe, while you're there, you'll even get to meet-_

"Yeah right!" I said out loud by accident, and my mom stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, nevermind I said that" I said nervously with a blood red face. Damn my mind.

My mom walked with me out the door, I had already said goodbye to Josie and Ryan, which were heading to their own car and truck by now.

"Oh, and you'll be leaving in a week!" She said.

I stared at her with widened eyes. A week. Seven days. Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

"Hmm. By the looks of it, I'm beginning to think that maybe you're _trying_ to get rid of me." I said , raising one eyebrow jokingly.

She snorted. "If you call 'getting rid' a gesture of pride and love towards our daughter, then yes! We are getting rid of you." She said, and ruffled my hair. "I'm just kidding, honey. You'll do fine over there. There are so many more opportunities over there than there are here. I want what's best for you, Lainne."

I nodded in agreement. "I know you do, and I appreciate that… I'm just scared as to what will happen if I leave home. I've never technically been outside of South Carolina, not to mention the entire United States!" I said worriedly.

She gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before opening her mouth to speak once again. " I know you'll do fine. Just know that we'll always be a phone call away and with you in your heart. Oh goodness, that was corny, wasn't it?" She said, and I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, very corny." I said as I hopped in the backseat of her car.

And, during the entire ride home, I spent daydreaming about what could happen when I moved to England. And, but, of course, My mind just had to replay images of Dan and his soft, kind voice that seemed to always put a smile on my face. And of course, my mind couldn't go a second without reminding me of the possibility of perhaps _meeting_ Dan.

"Well, I'm moving to the U.K, it wouldn't hurt me to have an open mind.

Anything could happen.

**A/N: ** Finally, chapter three! This isn't my best chapter, I admit, but it will get better as the story unfolds. ^^ So tell me what you guys think! I appreciate feedback, Critique, AND IDEA'S.

Thanks guys! :3

-Llaura


	4. Chapter 4-Ready for Take Off

A/N: Again, with the delayed update. Sorry guys. I'm a very procrastinaty person and I just haven't been able write as much anymore. But never fear! With spring break on the way, it gives me an opportunity to get on with this story. Thanks for putting up with my laziness!

And Then I Met You and Everything Changed

_Chapter Four- Ready for Take Off_

Before I knew it, a week and a half had went by since that life-changing birthday dinner gave me a one-way ticket to living in London, England. It seemed days, hours, even minutes went by slower and slower. The days leading up to heading across the country had driven me completely insane with worry, uneasiness, and anxiety. I'd always been such a worry wart, but who could blame me.

I yanked a brush through my long, faded pink hair, removing knots and tangles as I smoothed out the colorful bed-stricken locks. I rested my palms against the smooth, granite countertop, staring into the mirror.

"It's okay, Lainne. You're going to be fine. Don't let an opportunity like this fly by because of your nervousness." I said to myself. With that, I managed to get ready for probably the biggest day of my life.

I leave my room wearing a form fitting, graphic tee-shirt, faded skinny jeans, and a pair of old, worn black converse. Running down the stairs, I head into the kitchen, only to find family and friends circled around the room. I put a small smile on my face, reaching for one of my many suitcases.

My mother greets me with a wide grin, turning to the door.

"Look at my baby… All grown up…Going off on her own to the U.K! I miss you already!" She says, tears in her hazel eyes. I am left forcing back tears as I get a hug from My mother, father, Ryan, and Josie.

"I'll call you every day! You have to keep me updated on everything…and I do mean _everything_." Josie says, exaggerating the last word.

Alright. The last thing I need to think about at a time like this is Dan.

I roll my eyes and hug her one last time. "I'll call all of you every chance I get." I say, wiping the subtle tears from my cheeks. The taxi I called beeped for me and I hesitantly made it outside, loading my suitcases in the trunk, then heading to the door. I turned to face them all, and with one last wave goodbye, I blew them a kiss and climbed in.

"To the airport, please." I told the driver.

When I reached the airport, I paid the taxi driver what I owed him, and hopped out, walking swiftly towards the main entrance. I checked the my watch. _9:17_. My plane would take off at 9:30. My walk turned into a full out sprint, as I barreled towards and through the door. My eyes searched frantically for the terminal until I spotted it.

"Oh, thank God!" I said and continued running.

When I finally made it, I handed the attendant my ticket, rushing through the enclosed space.

By 9:27 I made it onto the God-forsaken plane, Sighing in relief as I took my seat near the front. I gave myself a few minutes to relax, and catch my breath. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I text my mom, knowing she was expecting a text to know if I had gotten on safely or not. After the message was sent, we were told to turn our electronics off, as the plane was taking off. I closed my eyes, in attempt to calm myself down. Did I mention my irrational fear of Planes?

By the time my eyes fluttered open, we were in the air. I turned slowly to look out the window, only to find a clear, azure sky decorated with puffy white clouds. It was relaxing. I turned to the person next to me, swallowing my fear as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, how long has it been since we took off?" I asked.

The middle aged man looked down at his watch, then looked back up to me. "It's been about ten minutes." He said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, thank you." I said, and then turned away from him. This was going to be a long flight.

I then took out my lap top, trying to pass the time. Plugging in my head phones to it, I checked YouTube, naturally, without thinking, I headed straight for Dan's channel. Clicking on a random video, I tried to get comfortable in my seat as the video began to play.

"Reasons Why Dan's a Faaaaiil! (Yay!)" I unintentionally sang aloud, not even noticing the looks I got from other passengers.

My focus was all on him. The traits that made Dan…Well…_Dan_. His voice, his laughter, his dimples, his awkwardness, his sense of humor, his eyes, his _personality. _In his smile you could see the kind of man he was. A man capable of laughter, of joy, of humility, of kindness. He had something you don't see every day.

He had a heart.

Almost two hours had passed by, with just watching his videos. I chuckled lightly at the time. I then decided to pull up his blog. I hadn't visited it in a while, so there wouldn't be any harm in looking. There had been a few posts here and there, but nothing overly important. I went to my account, and at the corner of the screen. A message.

I slowly open up my inbox, and view the message.

_You have one new message from: Danisnotonfire_

_Hello L,_

_I wouldn't normally do this...but I felt I had to. When scrolling down upon heaps of comments on that post, I luckily landed on yours. Well, just know that what you wrote gave me chills. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to, well, to find out who you were. To find the person who was capable of writing such simple, yet intriguing things on something as simple as a blog. _My blog_, for that matter. I'm glad to have known a fan that liked me for me. Not my label. _

_Why don't you email me? I really want to hear from you again._

_Please get back to me, L. _

_-Dan._

I stared at the message in utter shock. My mind was going a mile a minute. Could this really be happening? Am I dreaming? No. No, I'm not dreaming, and this is as real as it gets. Many emotions fell over me in that moment. Joy, Nervousness, shock, hapiness… and the list could go on. To know that I had given Dan Howell chills over a quick post was all it took to make a wide grin come to my lips. I then decided to click reply, and with that, I wrote.

_Hello Dan,_

_Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad what I wrote had that kind of effect on you. If you don't mind, I'd like to remain somewhat anonymous here, as a personal choice. But I would love to keep in touch. _

_And labels are meant for soup cans. Not people. _

_A long time fan of yours, _

_-L._

I gave him my email, and then pressed send. My heart began to race involuntarily.

I had no idea what to expect next. This morning I was just headed to the United Kingdom. Now, I'm on a plane, with Dan Howell asking me to message him. I had no idea if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I placed my hand on my flushed, blazing hot cheeks, then to my forehead.

"What in the world have I gotten myself into?"

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, many more to come! Reviews, critique, and idea's are appreciated. Thanks guys!

-Llaura


	5. Chapter 5-Just a New Nextdoor Neighbor

A/N: Back on track. :D I'm so happy that I get to write more often now. Oh, and another thing, As the story goes on, I will add moments when Dan and Phil have made videos, like in this episode. It's just a trial, so tell me if you like the idea. The link for the video is on my profile, so it'll be as if you get somewhat of a visual after reading. :D? Again, trial run. And with that, enjoy the chapter. ^^

DISCLAIMER: Video's mentioned in the following chapter are owned by Phil Lester and Dan Howell.

And Then I Met You and Everything Changed

_Chapter Five- Just a New Next Door Neighbor_

Dan

Tick tock went the clock on another rainy day in London, England.

Phil and I were on either sides of the room. He was replying to a few posts on Twitter, while I was sitting on the couch at the far end of the room, editing a video for the next day. Things had gone back to normal after the incident a couple of weeks back. I had regained composure, and Phil and I resumed our normal roles as best friends who played a little too much Skyrim. I don't know what came over me that day, it just seems as if when someone brings up the word 'Girlfriend' or 'relationship' I feel the need to bite my tongue. The last relationship I was in, I ended up with a broken heart, and those are never fun.

Don't get me wrong, I do plan on trying to find the right girl one day… I'm just not going to go off trying to find a one like some love-crazed psycho path.

I decided to open up my blog. In an unorthodox fashion, I immediately headed for my messages. I was expecting a particular reply from someone. Someone who called herself "L"; the nameless girl who caught my attention with her keen writing abilities. I was intrigued by her and I wanted to find out more about this mysterious poster. With a smile, I opened up her reply and began to read it silently.

_You have one new message from: L_

_Hello Dan,_

_Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad what I wrote had that kind of effect on you. If you don't mind, I'd like to remain somewhat anonymous on here, as a personal choice. But I would love to keep in touch._

_And labels are for soup cans. Not people._

_A long time fan of yours,_

_-L._

I forced back a smile. She went on to giving me her email and I wrote it down in the note section on my phone. I was interrupted by Phil, who reminded me that he was about to shoot a video.

I cleared my head of all thought as my eyes were set on the editing software before me. Phil was planning to do some sort of vlog today. He started out before I was awake and half an hour later, and will pretty much continue until the end of the day.

Phil turned the video camera to his computer screen. "So I'm having a lazy morning replying to some of your comments." He then turned the camera on me. "Someone on twitter wants you to sneeze." He said.

"I can't just sneeze on demand." I reply, with my headphones on.

"SNEEZE."

I stare at him for a moment.

"No comment." He says.

I yawned silently.

"So usually internet people just browse the internet for hours, pretending it's work." Phil says.

My eyes move from the screen to the camera. "And once we have assumed this position, here we remain for fourteen hours." I said, and Phil chuckled.

I zoned out a bit after that, only picking up a few things like 'Going to try and make this video interesting' and things like that. Phil stopped recording and let out a sigh, throwing his head back on the couch.

I threw a Gyarados stuffed animal at Phil's head, in attempt to get his attention. Because walking a few feet was just way too much work.

"So we're going into town?" I asked him, closing my laptop and getting up from the couch, stretching my arms a bit.

"That's the plan. I mean, we have to let people think we actually have lives, Dan." He said, and we both laughed.

He got up from the couch as well, and went to the sink to wash out his cereal bowl.

"Oh, did you hear about the person moving next door? The manager says she's coming here from the U.S. Crazy, right?' He said, heading back to his bedroom. I shrugged and headed to the back as well.

"Yeah, I guess." I said plainly, opening the door to my room.

"Who knows? She might turn out to be cool or something." Phil said, standing outside my door.

"Maybe." I replied rather lethargically. "Now go away, Peasant. I need to take a shower." I joked.

With a short chuckle he went to his bedroom.

Within fifteen minutes, I got a shower running. Stepping into the enclosed space, I let the hot water cascade down my knotted muscles, letting out a relaxed sigh as the warmth of the water covered my naked body. I thought about a few things, too. L, the video, the event that took place a couple weeks ago, theories behind why Ash never grew older, and, to my surprise, I found myself thinking about the American moving into the flat next to us. Phil could be right. Maybe new doors will open and the person would be cool. Who knows. Or maybe it was some slender man baby murderer that eats young British-

"Go home mind, You're drunk." I said to myself, and finished my shower.

_Later that evening-_

So our little going into town adventure went as planned. I actually had a good time. There were a few times where we almost got kicked out of stores and such, but that's about average for me and Phil. By the time we got home and eaten dinner, I was about to pass out on the couch. Phil went to bed, but I stayed in the den.

I was up emailing L, who, with every message, surprisingly grew more open, and willing to share more about herself. I tried to make myself not look like a massive loser, but, I was gone at the word Pokémon.

By the time we stopped talking, it was two o'clock in the morning.

I went to bed smiling. While getting comfortable in my bed, I thought about all the good things that had happened today. My friendship with L was gradually moving forward, in the short time that we've been talking. If things continued like this, I might possibly forget the whole past relationship thing entirely.

Who knows.

A/N: YAY! CHAPTER 5! Finally get to see more of our two favorite boys. C: So tell me how you like the idea for the video thing. And remember, reviews, critique, and ideas are appreciated. ^-^ Thanks guys!.

-Llaura.


	6. Chapter 6- Moving in With a Surprise

And Then I met You and Everything Changed

_Chapter Six-Moving in With a Surprise_

Lainne

It had been exactly one day since my plane had landed in London. I stayed in a hotel last night, because it was getting pretty late getting off the plane, and I was just too exhausted to travel any longer.

I woke up with a sore back, and aching muscles. Stretching underneath the blankets, I let out a slow yawn. My eyes followed the ceiling fan, as I just lie there for a moment, lost in thought. Being on that plane for almost ten hours did have a few benefits. One of which was getting to casually email _Dan Howell_. I had to give myself a moment to let that register in my mind.

Now believe me, I've never been a very lucky person. So when he, of all people, asked to, "get to know me better", I didn't know whether to be worried, shocked, or completely ecstatic. I think I could now safely say that it was an even mixture of the three.

I tried very, very hard to keep my guard up, I really tried. But it's hard to do such a thing when the person you're "getting to know", has so much in common with you. For once, I know someone who's just as into Pokémon as I am. With Josie, you could just mention the topic, and it was almost as if I were speaking some foreign language. It's crazy how much I could relate to him something as simple as email. By no means are we close, but with each message, it becomes easier and easier.

_And scarier and scarier._

I had to fight my procrastination as I sat at the edge of the hotel bed. Hopping up with as much enthusiasm as I could possess, I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. I ran a shower and tried to rush through it as quickly as possible. There wasn't any time for lollygagging today. Today was the day I would move into my flat. My mother, being the over-the-top, overly protective, perfectionist she is, had the room furnished before my arrival. I could already see the design in my head. I predicted right colors, gaudy decorations, and a lot of sparkle. This was going to be fun…

It was my job to buy other living necessities such as kitchen utensils, bed sheets, and everything in between. Today I would go to my flat, get my key, un-pack the few things I brought along with me.

In about half an hour, I was headed out the door with my hair shiny and straight, with a very light, subtle hint of makeup. With all of my luggage, I speed-walked to the elevator. As I slipped in at the last minute, I pressed the button for the first floor and settled in. "Going down." The built in elevator voice said. I laughed.

" Our elevators don't do that in America. I said shyly to the man next to me. With a wide grin he looked over at me.

"Ah, you're from the United States? How fascinating! What's your name, love?" The elderly man said in a kind voice. He reminded me of my grandfather—minus the accent of course.

"Oh, my name is Lainne. I'll be staying here for a year and a half." I said to the man, smiling.

"Well dear I hope your stay here is very nice. It was a pleasure meeting you, miss." He said, shaking my hand. At this point the doors opened and he walked out with a small wave.

"Well, the people sure seem to be nice over here." I said to myself.

I stayed on for a few more minutes and finally, I reached ground level. I stepped out, suit cases and all, and made my way to the front lobby where I met the manager and gave him the card I had used to access my hotel room. With a small thank you, I turned and walked out of the front entrance. I took a seat on a bench, waiting for my taxi to arrive. I pulled out my phone and texted Josie, who had been blowing up the damn thing ever since I left home. I looked up every so often just in case I didn't see the taxi coming, but still continued on.

_I'm leaving the hotel now. About to head over to my flat. Could you tell my mom this? I don't want her freaking out._

I looked up. A few seconds later, she replied back. Josie could very well be the fastest texter in the universe. Who knows, maybe there's a record for that.

_Awesome! OMG I'm freaking out for you! Are you wearing the outfit I told you to wear? You'd better be! Ah! Anyways, I'll leave you alone to fantasies about Danny boy. ;) Love ya!_

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. My best friend couldn't get more amazing.

_Yes, I'm wearing it. And shut up! bet you're doing that with the kid you met at design-camp in the seventh grade. Love ya too, Josie._

The blaring honk of the taxi driver rang in my ears. Well the drivers hadn't gotten any nicer. I climbed in, managing to get most of my luggage into the seat with me, the rest had to be put in the trunk… Or boot, as the people here would called it. I settled into the backseat and rested my head on the window.

Staring at the city buildings sweeping by, watching the Londoners walk along the streets, I had to stop and ask myself.

_Was this a good choice? Am I going to fit in here? _

I sighed and turned away from the window, as the stranger driving the cab continued on. To pass time I played games on my iPhone, listened to music, and mainly texted my family. I needed them to know how I was doing.

I jumped suddenly when the deep voice of the driver told me that we were there. I looked out through the glass, up at the tall complex I would be staying at for a year and a half. I paid my driver and he drove off without a word. I had to tilt my head back just to see how completely tall the building was.

"Wow." I mutter to myself. My eyes flicker towards the door, and with a deep intake of air I begin to carry my luggage toward the entrance, trying to act as if it were no big deal. But in reality, it _was_ a big deal. Living on my own, in a whole other country; that's as big as it gets.

With a firm grip on the handles of my suitcases, I walk up to the front desk, keeping my composure.

The woman at the desk stands up, with a big, tooth-paste commercial grin on her aging features. She walks out from the desk and speaks.

"Welcome, Miss Crossworthy! We've been expecting your arrival. I hope your flight here was okay? Here, let us help you with your bags."

"No, no that's fine! I'll take my things, It's really no trouble at all. And my flight was very nice, thank you. If I could have my room key, that would be awesome." I said, holding a smile to my lips.

"Of course, Miss, but first there is a form you need to fill out. It's very short and simple, it will only take a minute." She says, and returns to her messy desk to retrieve two sheets of paper and a pen.

I take them with a thank you and sit down on the couch near the elevators. I fill out all the needed areas swiftly but with precision. Once everything was filled out, I returned them to the lady, and she gave me a temporary room key, as mine was still in the process of being made.

I thanked her and walked towards the elevators, dragging the annoying luggage along with me. My flat was on the twenty-second floor, not too high compared to the building in general. I personally would have chosen a room closer to the ground. I continued up until I heard a ding. The doors opened and I walked out onto the hardwood floor of the hallway, looking at the rows of doors. My flat was numbered 432, the third one from the elevator. I walked up to it and took the gleaming silver key from my pocket and pushed it through the keyhole. This was starting to sound like some _Kingdom Hearts_ intro.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, getting the first glimpse of where I would be staying from now on. I drug my bags in and laid them by the door, then stood in the middle of the room to get a good look at the entire thing.

To my surprise, the room wasn't gaudy looking at all. I would actually have room to put up all of my posters and things on the walls to give it some color. The furniture was very modern—black leather couches, glass coffee tables, and pale walls and carpet. There was a small media center, sitting on glass shelves. The kitchen consisted of stainless steel appliances and dim, subtle lighting, with an island and chairs to match.

Everything kind of just tied the room together. I liked it. It was simple. I walked through the small hallway. I checked out the main bathroom, the extra bedroom, which would probably turn into a study, and lastly, my bedroom. The elements of the room in general were mostly like the whole scheme of the flat. It was modern, simple, and subtle. The bed frame was black, along with two black nightstands on either end. My bathroom could use some decorating, and I would need to get some sheets for the bed, but other than that, I really liked my room.

But what really made my smile was the Yamaha keyboard at the far end of the room. I ran to it, sitting down on the bench with a small giggle. I examined the instrument, and checked for tune and quality. It was perfect, with weighted keys and everything. I was going to have to call mom and dad and tell them how much this meant to me.

I got up from the bench, and made my way to the living room, then to the door. I turned on the lights, smiling as I walked out. I remembered a couple of boxes that I wasn't able to get while I made my first trip, so I decided to go and grab those.

I walked over to get them, skipping a bit as I went. I leaned over to get the first box, which was filled with sentimental things from my life. Those of which included a crap-load of Pokémon cards, figurines, Ash's hat, even a Pokédex, along with some other things that I didn't feel like naming. I scoffed, looking down at all the junk that I didn't have the heart to throw away.

I heard someone at that moment, and I assumed they were coming my way.

I turned around quickly, putting emphasis on my first step. I wasn't prepared for what happened in that split second.

It didn't take my mind long to register the fact that I had bumped into someone, but my clumsiness had to get in the way, as it always does. I dropped the box, and luckily only a few things fell out. I reached down to pick them up quickly, forgetting to even glance at the person I had ran into.

"Oh God, forgive me, I didn't see you there." The stranger said in a very soft, kind voice.

I continued to pick up the rest of the items back into the box.

"No, no! It's fine! I should have been paying more attention." I said. And then it hit me. It was like a lightning struck my entire body at that moment.

_Wait. That voice…_

By the time I decided to look forward, the person I had bumped into was kneeling beside me, his hand stretched out for mine, to pull me up.

I stood there for a second, looking at his outreached hand, I took it slowly, and when I was back on my feet, my eyes returned to meet his.

He wore skinny jeans and a form fitting tee-shirt. His skin was lightly tanned. His eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. With hair color to match, it was styled with layers and a fringe coming along the side of his face that shaped his kind features perfectly. His smile was unfathomable, with two signature dimples on either side of his flushed cheeks.

It was Dan Howell.

A/N :D THEY FINALLY MEET LIKE OMG. ( haha ) I cannot tell you how fun it was to finally be able to write their meeting! I have a lot of plans for this story, and I hope you guys are enjoying it. As always, reviews, critique, and idea's are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Oh, and ATIMY now has a Facebook page! Go like it if you want! The link is on my profile.

-Llaura


	7. Chapter 7-Pink Hair and New Friendships

**A/N:** I have been up to my ears in schoolwork. I'm very sorry I haven't been updating! D: But now that school is out for good I'll have more time to work on this story! 3

**And Then I Met You and Everything Changed**

_Chapter 7-Pink Hair and New Friendships_

Dan

_Holy fucking balls._

"No, no, it's fine. I, err, should have been paying more attention." The girl I had so rudely bumped into explained.

I did an internal facepalm. What was I thinking? It wasn't even mid-afternoon and I was already making a fool out of myself. After I had helped her pick up the things that had fallen out of the box, I smiled, and introduced myself.

Extending my hand to the stranger, I opened my mouth to speak. "I'm Dan Howell. I live in 430, with my friend Phil. You may also know me as-"

"…Danisnotonfire." She said, hesitantly.

I smiled lightly, responding with a nod. "Yes. That weird British guy from YouTube."

She stared at my hand for a moment, then took mine lightly in greeting.

"It's..nice to meet you, Dan. I'm Lainne. Lainne Crossworthy. I love your videos." She said, a faint smile pulling at her lips.

I took a moment to memorize her face, and the attributes of my new neighbor. Immediately, it was her hair that caught my attention. Lainne had long, light pink hair. It was sleek and healthy looking; ending around her mid-back. Her eyes were a faint hazel, framed with long eyelashes. There was little makeup on her porcelain face, other than what seemed to be mascara, blush, and a light color on her lips, which just enhanced her natural beauty further. She stood at around 5'5, weighing no more than 120 lbs. Her body shape was slender, yet fairly curvy. Her style resembled mine to the slight; she wore an old tee shirt with song lyrics on the front, faded skinny jeans and a pair of black chucks. Overall, she gave off a genuinely friendly, inviting aura, and expressed a form of uniqueness that I had never seen before.

"And you as well." I said, expressing a smile of my own. "Now, judging by that accent, I'm assuming you're from America?" I asked, trying my best not to be the awkward twat that I am.

With a nod, she stared down at her wrists, then back up at me. "Yep. I'm from a town in South Carolina. I moved here to attend a Performing Arts school for a year and a half." She said, and bent over to pick up the box resting at her feet.

"Here, let me help you with that." I said, and picked up the box that was filled to the top with..Pokѐmon?

_Is this the more female version of me? _I thought, jokingly.

I could see her blushing, now, as we walked to her flat. She definitely had nothing to be embarrassed about, mine and fills possessions resembled that of a five year olds.

"So you're into the Arts." I said, walking adjacent to her. "Do you act, write, play an instrument..? I went on, interested in what talents she had to offer.

"I…I sing." She said, turning her face to mine. "Well, try to sing, I guess you could say. I'm probably not that good." She said, chuckling a bit.

I smiled as we entered her newly moved-in flat, setting the box down by the box down by the door.

I shook my head. "I bet you're great. I'm looking forward to hearing you one day." With a small grin, I turned to get a view of her space. After I was done, I walked through the door frame.

"If you'd like, you could… come visit Phil and I for a while. We'd love to have you." I said.

_Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod. Quit being so fucking weird._

Lainne smiled, walking out of the doorway, turning back to face me. "Sure, I'd like that. It's great to know I have…friendly neighbors."

With that, we walked the short distance to mine and Phil's flat. I smiled to myself. We could now possibly have a new friend. She seemed very nice. I remembered when I first had to live alone; It was scary, and I was glad for any company I could find. This might be good for me. Perhaps this would help me keep my mind off of the current things that had been weighing on my mind.

I opened the door for her, and once she was in I closed the door behind us.

"Dan? Did you eat my last Poptart?" I heard Phil yell from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and put my face in my hands. "No, Phil. Get your head out of the cupboard and turn around, please. "

He walked toward us, his eyes never coming up from his phone as he stopped. "Well, we need to get some more those things are from the gods, I swe-" He looked up from his phone, his eyes widening.

"Phil, I'd like you to meet Lainne, our new neighbor. Please try not to scare her off. She's cool." I said.

Lainne laughed.

"Hey, Phil. I'm Lainne Crossworthy. It's nice to finally meet you." She said, tucking the pink hair that had swept into her face behind her ear.

Phil grinned one of his friendly, harmless grins, and made no hesitation to shake her hand… and pull her into a hug. I swear.

"It's nice to meet you, Lainne! I love your hair! You remind me of this anime character I had a dream about one time. We heard about someone moving here from the U.S, so we were looking forward to seeing who it was. I hope you're liking it here so far." He exclaimed, while I glared at him.

"Thank you. Even though I've only been here for about an hour and a half, I'm enjoying the atmosphere quite a lot." Lainne said to Phil.

After that very strange greeting, we sat down and got to know each other. I learned that she recently turned 21, and for her birthday, she finally got the opportunity to move to London.

Her personality lit up the entire room. We were all laughing and joking like we'd known each other for years. Some of the things she said were absolutely hilarious.

"Hey, how would you like to be in our video tomorrow?" Phil asked. I turned to him, then back to Lainne.

"Oh, I don't know…" She said with a doubtful expression.

"It'd be fun." I said. "Please?" I begged, poking my bottom lip out, while Phil did the same. "We need people to know that we have friends other than random strangers that linger on the internet."

She looked at the two of us and giggled, rolling her eyes. "Only if I get cat whiskers." She explained.

"Deal." I said, feeling my cheeks involuntarily flush and a smile form on my lips.

"Great! Operation_ AmazingLainneisnotonfire_ is underway." Phil said.

And with that, we all discussed video idea's, Q&A's, and everything inbetween.

I had a feeling this girl was something special.

**A/N:** Thank you all for the feedback! Look out for chapter 8! Reviews, critique and idea's are always appreciated! Thanks guys.

-Llaura.


End file.
